


《聊斋·蕊》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: 马克斑杰克斑藏了宜嘉





	《聊斋·蕊》

咂咂嘴，他将手探进斑斑的衣襟。蜜色的皮肤上有青紫的鞭笞痕迹，那老太婆果然不是什么苦命母亲。段宜恩皱着眉头，抚弄的动作放轻了些。实在是太瘦了，能摸到根根分明的肋骨，向上就是平坦的胸脯。十四五岁，估摸着是还没发育。他掐着乳尖逗弄了下，蓓蕾受了刺激挺立起来，他起了坏心思，埋头叼着乳首舔舐，尖利的虎牙磕在乳晕上，将乳头吸吮得似成熟的红果儿。听到身下小孩猫一样的细微喘息，细瘦的两条胳膊绷得紧紧地推拒着。段宜恩使了几分力气按住了他的手，欺身再吻上去。斑斑被亲的“唔唔”地哽咽，被舌头顶弄得不晓得换气，憋得脸都要红透。

 

“你吸你的空气。”段宜恩好笑，“当心憋死自己。”再亲上去，小孩煽动着鼻翼呼吸，清凉的鼻息落在他脸颊上，痒得像幼猫拿皮毛蹭。

 

段宜恩喘吁吁地直起身，看小孩儿眼眶也红了，眼尾也像飞上了殷红的胭脂，迷迷蒙蒙地望向他，眼眶里映出的自己都是缥缈的虚影。

 

还小呢，自己这样也太禽兽。段宜恩想着来日方长从床上坐起身来，斑斑却抓住了他的手，“我有话想对你说。”

 

声音软而糯的，却坚定。

 

斑斑把段宜恩的手放在了自己的下体。“我十八了。我是男的。”

 

段宜恩蓦地瞪大了眼睛。


End file.
